nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TemhotaTech the 3rd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Organization page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Maybe one of you could talk out Dmonahan9 to stop added her unreasonable article, no offense but I think she's also the one of the anonymous wikia contributor that keep thrashing over the wiki - She has added articles that didn't fit in this wiki at all, but she seems to have stop doing that, and the only thing she seems to do now is just add pictures to the articles now. I don't think it's her who keeps adding the articles. Whenever she made a new article she would usually only write one or two badly written sentences. These articles are much longer, and seem to have copied words from other wikis. This is not her style, so I don't think it's her. - Hey Temhota, you think you can ask frame10 to do a revision picture featuring Judge Claude Frollo, Mr. Dark, Ursula, and Emperor Zurg all in either Dark/Twilight Keyblade Armor or as Seekers of Darkness? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I just PM him yesterday if he would do a revamp of the Serpentine. He said "maybe later". I would ask him when, but I think I should give him time. I'll PM him a week to see if he's up to the task. TemhotaTech 23:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Temhota, when frame10 has the time, you think he could do a group shot of the following Avengers and Marvel Villains as the 13 thralls of Surtur to go alongside Enchantress Amora?: The Mandarin, Baron Zemo, Ronan the Accuser, Baron Strucker, Red Skull, Red Hulk, Absorbing Man, Blizzard from Iron Man '94, Graviton, Puppet Master, Whirlwind, and Klaw. You know, maybe when he has the time? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Temhota, you think frame10 could do the two requests, please? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Temhota, you think you've got an Ultima role for Galactus and the Coachman's Minions? I also put a new category on Hakon's page called The Seekers of Darkness. Think you can come up with somethng for that category? Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:35, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I have thought of some plans for Galactus and the Coachman's Minions. Nothing yet of the Seekers of Darkness. I plan to add a new article, and do some work on the MilBots, but I'll see what I can do for those two articles.TemhotaTech 06:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I'm going to let Imperious from Power Rangers Mystic Force stay on this wiki, but I need your help in thinking of an Ultima bio for him. Most importantly, he has to be working for the Org's New United Alliance of Evil, based on the original villain team from Power Rangers in Space. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Temhota, I'm planning to add Captain Mar-Vell and Colonel Yon-Rogg into the Ultima wiki. You got any ideas on what roles they should play in Ultima? P.S, what's your response to the post above on Imperious? Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) For Colonel Yon-Rogg, unfortunately no. But Captain Mar-Vell, yes. Well, I haven't gotten it down yet, but I plan to have the deceased Captain Marvel from the mainstream comics involved. Still don't know how to connect the two.TemhotaTech 04:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Help with Article Roles Hey Temhota, I put up articles for the Sorceress from The Little Mermaid TV series, Ratigan's thugs from the Great Mouse Detective, the Demon Priests from Frollo's hellfire musical number, and the Skeletons and Bats from Oogie Boogie's Song. You think you could come up with ideas for these guys? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I can't always come up with Roles, but I can for some. But, sorry I don't have any for them this time. But didn't you give the Demon Priests a role already? I take it you want it expanded on, correct? TemhotaTech 07:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I have nothing at the moment. But I may think of something sometime. TemhotaTech 03:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Skull Girls/Senran Kagura This here is just to list the characters from Senran Kagura, and SkullGirls I'll be renaming articles from the Forgotten Lot into. I'm just waiting to see if Chernobog wants to add rename some before I start.\ Well for one thing, I'd like to keep the Evil Manta from the Little Mermaid as a member of the Org. That's it for now Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But if you can't think of anything, can you at least move them to the Forgotten Lot? Also if you need ideas, you could use the two books I reference for ideas. TemhotaTech 02:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Senran Kagura Asuka Ikaruga Katsuragi Yagyuu Hibari Homura Yomi Hikage Mirai Haruka Yumi Murakumo Yozakura Shiki Minori Miyabi Murasaki Imu Ryoubi Ryouna Ayame Seimei Fuuma Muramasa Hijikata Ashiya Ibuki Chitose Souji Bashou Mai Josui Kagari Tamaki Yuugiri Tsubame Ageha Yoshimitsu Matsuri Meimei Kosuzu Chiyo Fuuga Kanon Aria Tsubaki Karasu Ukyou Sakyou Tachibana Kaede Hisui Kasumi Motochika Kuroudo Kochou Chihaya Kanzaki Kisaragi Ranmaru Arcana Hearts Akane Angelia Catherine Clarice Dorothy Eko Elsa Fiona Heart Kamui Kira Konoha Lieselotte Lilica Maori Mei-Fang Nazuna Petra Saki Scharlachrot Weiss Yoriko Zenia Skullgirls Filia Cerebella Peacock Parasoul Ms. Fortune Painwheel Valentine Double Marie Squigly Umbrella Big Band More Idea Help Hey Temhota, how did you like my idea for KePa, his involvement in the world of Kung Fu Panda, and of his current bonding to Shan Yu? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) An excellant idea. But I would like to hear a background as well. You role pretty much makes it clear he is the source of evil in China. (Hopefully the only one, and not another evil Dragon, or even bigger bad out there). It's been a while since I seen Mulan, so I can't really say anything about him being bonded to Shan Yu. Sorry dude. TemhotaTech 02:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of my idea for Beelzebub? Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Excellant as always Chernobog. Do you have a list of characters you would like to add. I can't come up with roles for all of them, but there's bound to be some I could. TemhotaTech 19:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, for characters, there's Spider-Carnage, Blacklash, Firepower, Unicorn, Spymaster, Ghost, Nicholas Scratch, Stilt-Man, Hypnotia, Anti-Venom, Tombstone, Hammerhead, Owl, Bullseye, Black Bolt, Count Nefaria, Madame Mask, the Hood, and Molecule Man, all from Marvel Comics. Wait until I get the pages up, and then see what roles you can come up for each or some of them. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) BTW, what role did you have for Tombstone anyway? Check the comments on his page to refresh your memory. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I've added pages for Blacklash, Firepower, Spymaster, and Ghost. You think you can come with roles for these characters? Check the roles I already posted for a starting point. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I've recently created pages for Count Nefaria and Nicholas Scratch. Mind if you expand on my already established bios with your special gift for backstory-crafting? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I got Scratch done. I'll see if I got anything for Nefaria. btw, how much do you know about the Inhumans? Also how much of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated have you seen? TemhotaTech 05:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the Inhumans, I read their wikipedia pages and watched a few of the Inhuman episodes from the '94 Fantastic Four series. As for Mystery Incorporated, I read the TV Tropes and Wikipedia pages for the show. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a role for the Vanisher, Temhota? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't think of anything for him. TemhotaTech 22:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded a new page based on the obscure Hulk foe, Psyklop. I changed his backstory in the Ultima role section, and I want you to see if you can come up with a role for him. BTW, I posted a message in the Edit History section for you. Check it out if you can. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hye Temhota, the pages for Psyklop and Mor'du are done. You think you can come with roles for them if you can? Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) So, what are your roles for Psyklop and Count Nefaria? Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I forgot about Psyklop. Unfortunately I have nothing for Nefaria. TemhotaTech 19:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) What did you think of my idea for Hypnotia? Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Temhota, you got anything more to add for the Niburi Entity? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on it. TemhotaTech 04:41, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, you got a role to add for Trakeena now that I've cleaned up her article? It must include references to Queen Chrysalis, the Insecticons, Steerwoman Shelinda, and Infernal Dark Hellbeast. Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Since you included these other villains, okay I'll give it a shot. btw, where are the last two from? TemhotaTech 02:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Steerwoman Shelinda is Trakeena's Sentai Counterpart from Gingaman, while Infernal Dark Hellbeast is the real identity of the monster summoned by Triskull from the Sentai version of the Lightspeed Rescue/Lost Galaxy crossover. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) References to Sentai counterparts. Okay, I'll give it a shot. TemhotaTech 23:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) So, what's the role for Trakeena? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I've been focused on other stuff, so I haven't come up with anything yet. Sorry dude.I'll try to come up with something sometime. btw, do you know when the candidates for deletion, are suppossed to be deleted? TemhotaTech 00:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. I'm not that skilled in deletion times. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I uploaded a page for Madame Masque and Molten Man. You think you could come up with expanded roles for them? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) So, what are your expanded roles for the two characters? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry dude, but I can't come up with a role for every character you post. I have thought of something for Molten Man, but I don't how to make it work without making it too cliche or boring. TemhotaTech 21:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) No, no, go ahead, tell me. If you do that, then I can find out how to edit it to make it work. BTW, this is Chernobog, what about Madame Mask? 02:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I've got nothing for Masque. But for Molten Man, it be something like the Society generals putting him through a "redemption campaign", since Mark Allen has a gambling past, and the generals hope he can redeem himself through the missions they put him through. TemhotaTech 04:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You know, I think that's actually pretty good in itself. I'll take it! Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC)